Tadaima
by Ranindri
Summary: Aku ingin berada di tempat kau berada. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun" (Semi Canon)


"Terkumpul banyak juga" Gadis cantik ini tersenyum manis. Ada kelegaan yang ia rasakan. Meski wajahnya sedikit lusuh, tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikannya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda panjang ini mulai mengikat ranting-ranting dahan kering yang sudah di pungutinya menjadi dua bagian. Dan menjinjingnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Waktunya ke pasar" ia pun mulai meninggalkan hutan dan menuju pasar hendak menjual apa yang sudah di perolehnya pagi ini.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt, Romance, and Drama

Rated : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, etc

.

.

¤¤¤Happy Reading¤¤¤

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh. Kenapa kau tak pernah becus berkerja, huh" Mata wanita ini berkilat tajam pada seorang gadis belia yang sudah menangis sesenggukkan dari tadi. Ia mulai menjambak rambut gadis yang lebih muda darinya.

"Aaggkk maaf Yura-sama. Hari ini memang pelanggan sedang sepi" Gadis ini merintih kesakitan saat rambutnya di jambak dengan kuat oleh wanita yang di panggil Yura.

"Sakura sayang" kata-katanya melembut namun matanya masih berkilat tajam "Sekarang pergilah ke hutan dan cari kayu lebih banyak lagi. Ingat besok aku harap bisa menerima uang lebih dari hari ini" ada desisan pada suaranya yang penuh dengan penekanan.

"Tapi ini sudah malam Yura-sama" wajah gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura ini terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, KAU HARUS PERGI SEKARANG ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT MAKANAN APAPUN MALAM INI" bentakan itu mulai membuat Sakura pasrah dan akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Yura tersenyum puas namun terkesan sinis.

Brrak

Pintu kamar Sakura mulai tertutup rapat setelah mendapat bantingan dari Yura.

Sakura kemudian mulai merapikan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan karena ulah Yura dan menggulungnya lalu menyelipkan sebuah konde bermotif bunga sakura disana.

Dengan langkah berat ia mulai meninggalkan rumah mungilnya untuk segera menuju hutan yang tidak jauh dari desanya.

Karena perintah Yura, Sakura setiap harinya selalu mencari kayu bakar di hutan lalu ia menjualnya pada orang yang membutuhkannya atau menjualnya ke pasar. Jika Sakura tidak bisa memberikan Yura uang yang banyak, Yura akan menyuruh Sakura lebih banyak lagi mencari kayu bakar dan menjualnya sampai habis. Jika masih ada sisa dalam penjualannya, Yura kerap kali menyiksanya hingga Sakura sering mendapat luka lebam di tubuhnya. Bukankah Yura adalah ibu dari Sakura? Tapi Yura sedikitpun tidak pernah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya. Karena memang Sakura bukan anak kandungnya. Sedangkan Ibu kandung Sakura sendiri sudah meninggal saat Sakura berumur 9 tahun. Dulu, Yura datang dalam hidup Sakura saat Sakura berusia 10 tahun. Malam itu ayah Sakura, Kijazhi pulang dari berlayar membawa seorang wanita yang ia temukan tergeletak di pantai. Karena Kijazhi mengasihani Yura, maka ia membawa Yura ke rumahnya. Dan tiga bulan kemudian, Kijazhi pun akhirya menikahinya. Yura dulunya bersikap sangat baik pada Sakura, tapi setelah kematian Kenichi, sikap Yura berubah 180 derajat. Ia kerap bersikap kasar dan mulai semena-mena terhadap Sakura. Dan sampai sekarang, Sakura menjadi alat pencari uangnya, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat imbalan apapun dari Yura.

Desa Tani itu terpencil namun tidak terlalu kumuh. Semua berkecukupan, hanya saja mereka harus berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ingin mereka makan. Mulai dari memancing ikan di sungai atau harus berburu di hutan. Jika mereka membutuhkan air, mereka bisa mengambilnya di sumur besar yang desa Tani miliki. Namun desa Tani hanya memiliki satu sumur sebagai sumber mata air mereka, jika sumur mengalami kekeringan maka mereka harus mengambilnya ke sungai yang jaraknya membutuhkan waktu setengah hari untuk bisa sampai kesana.

.

.

¤¤kimi no iru machi¤¤

.

.

"Paman, ramen dua ya!" Suara lantang seorang pemuda barambut blonde jabrik dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Sedangkan pemuda lainnya yang ada dihaapannya hanya memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang di pikirnya norak itu.

"Hei Sasuke, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? kenapa wajahmu selalu datar begitu?"

"Naruto, cepat habiskan makanmu"

"Iya ya. Makanan baru datang juga" Mendengus malas mengetahui sikap sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah "kau juga, cepat habiskan makananmu"

"Hn" sesekali Sasuke memperhatikan suasana kedai kecil ini. Meskipun tidak besar, namun terbilang cukup ramai. Pikirnya, semuanya hanya orang-orang biasa.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" Ucapnya dengan seraya berdiri bersiap meninggalkan kedai.

"Oke, Teme tunggu dulu" setelah membayar pada pemilik kedai, Naruto sedikit berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Di luar, Sasuke menegadahkan kepalanya keatas langit, dan dapat dilihatnya kalau langit tersebut cenderung gelap "Apa akan turun hujan?" gumamnya dengan mengira-ngira, tapi sesaat terpikirkan sesuatu olehnya. Mendung tak berarti akan turun hujan kan.

.

.

.

¤¤kimi no iru machi¤¤

.

.

.

"Sakura pergilah cari buah-buahan di hutan. Stok makanan kita hampir habis" perintahnya dengan sinis.

"Tapi Yura-sama ini sudah malam dan di luar juga sedang hujan sekarang"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Sakura. Pergilah sekarang!"

Braakk

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sakura menangis di malam yang pekat ini. Padahal tubuhnya sedang lemas sekarang, ia belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi tapi ia harus terus berkerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan Ibu tirinya.

Sakura sudah menerobos hujan pergi menuju ke hutan. Walaupun harus basah kuyup tapi sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niatnya umtuk pergi. Ia lapar dan mungkin ia bisa makan sedikit dari buah yang ia peroleh nanti.

Dan dengan pelan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan yang kini sudah ada di depan matanya.

Sakura bisa melihat kegelapan yang menyelimuti hutan itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini" Sakura mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut yang menghinggapinya dengan memberi sugesti-sugesti positif pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus mencari sungai, karena yang di ketahuinya buah yang tumbuh ada banyak di sekitar perairan sungai. Dan ia harus kesana. Butuh waktu berjam-jam agar sampai disana. Sampai akhirnya ia memilih jalan pintas agar cepat sampai disana dan bisa mempercepat waktu untuk pulang.

..

Di tempat lain, di hutan yang sama. Dalam sebuah tenda.

"Untung saja tanah disini tidak becek, Teme"

"Hn"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, sialan. Teme, kau jangan tidur dulu ya. Jika kau tidur, tidak akan ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara"

"Hn"

"Hei katakanlah sesuatu. Jangan 'hn hn' saja dari tadi. Kau mulai menyebalkan dattebayo"

"Kau terlalu berisik, dobe"

Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya dan tidak memperdulikan sahabat yang berbaring di sebelahnya yang tengah mengoceh tidak jelas. Ia terlalu lelah untuk hari ini.

..

Sakura masih berusaha berjalan dengan baik saat ia melewati tanah yang berlumpur. Ia terlihat kepayahan saat berjalan, dan hampir membuatnya oleng terjatuh. Tanah becek yang di pijaknya seperti bercampur dengan lem sehingga membuat kakinya terasa berat melangkah.

Pandangan matanya juga memburam. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena rintik hujan yang sangat deras. Tubuhnya juga sudah sangat menggigil. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar hebat. Dan Sakura tidak sadar jika satu meter di depannya, terdapat jurang yang cukup curam.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Empat langkah

Dan

"Kyaaaaaa…."

Tubuh Sakura terperosot ke bawah kemudian terguling-guling membentur tanah serta bebatuan yang membuatnya kesakitan luar biasa.

Dan semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

¤¤kimi no iru machi¤¤

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Tetesan embun pun masih juga terlihat sejuk. Hijaunya hutan juga terlihat lebih indah dari pada semalam yang di guyur hujan deras.

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya. Dan terlihatlah onyx sepekat malam itu. Ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang masih mendengkur, lalu ia menatap langit-langit tendanya. Setelah semua nyawanya sudah berkumpul ia bangkit meninggalkan Naruto keluar dari tenda. Sedikit merenggangkan ototnya sesaat lalu ia bergegas menuju sungai yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia mendirikan tendanya.

Sampai di sungai, Sasuke bergegas membasuh wajah dan lehernya. Terlihat sebuah uap yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menghela napas, yang menandakan suhu disana sangat dingin sekali.

Sreeek Sraak krrek

Terdengar suara gemerusuk dari arah selatan. Tepatnya di semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari arah kirinya. Sesaat Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, namun ia melihat banyaknya binatang kecil seperti kelinci dan tupai berlarian ke arah semak-semak tersebut, hingga sedikit membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Dan satu kelinci manis berhenti tepat di depannya, menoleh melihatnya lalu pergi ke arah semua teman-teman kelincinya yang seperti mengarah ke suatu titik.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana para binatang kecil itu pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Sasuke mulai mendekat dan semakin dekat. Ia menyibak semak-semak tersebut dan Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sasuke melihat sesosok tubuh perempuan tergeletak tak berdaya. Yukata yang sobek di beberapa bagian sehingga memperlihatkan kulit putihnya. Luka goresan serta lebam di seluruh tubuh perempuan itu yang terlihat cukup parah.

Sesaat Sasuke bingung harus melakukan apa. Karena ia merasa tidak ada kaitan dengannya, maka ia putuskan untuk tidak peduli dan berlalu begitu saja dari sana.

..

Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke berubah gelisah saat ia sampai di tenda. Bayangan gadis yang terluka tadi terus membayangi otaknya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin peduli, namun di satu sisi, ia merasa harus menolong gadis itu. Jadi apa yang harus di lakukannya?

.

.

•kimi no iru machi•

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju dimana ia melihat gadis yang tak berdaya tadi. Pada akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menolong gadis yang tak di kenalnya itu.

Dan kini ia sudah berdiri tepat disisi gadis itu. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah gadis itu begitu pucat serta luka gadis itu yang menganga. Ia merasa hatinya tercabik ketika melihatnya terluka. Entah kenapa, tapi ia tidak menyukainya.

Sasuke berusaha membopong tubuh gadis itu dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, seolah olah tubuh gadis itu akan remuk saat ia menyentuhnya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan.

"Kuso" kata ambigu itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Entah apa maksudnya. Kesal karena melihat gadis itu terluka atau karena ia sudah di buat repot oleh gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Ketika ia sampai di tenda, ia tidak melihat akan keberadaan Naruto disana. Tapi ia bersyukur, tenda itu belum di lipat dan masih berdiri kokoh. Jadi ia bisa menidurkan tubuh gadis yang di bawanya di dalam disana.

Setelah membawa gadis itu, Sasuke sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi setidaknya ia harus mengobati luka gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Ia membutuhkan Naruto untuk melakukannya. Tapi dimana Naruto?

"Sasuke, kau di dalam?" Sasuke mendengar teriakan Naruto dari dalam tenda. Sedangkan di luar tenda, Naruto sedang mempersiapkan untuk membuat ikan bakar. Naruto sudah mendapat tangkapan Ikan yang cukup banyak dari sungai. Ia berharap ikan-ikan tangkapannya itu cukup bisa membuat mereka kenyang dan bertenaga dalam melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi nanti.

Sasuke segera saja keluar dari tenda dan menghampiri Naruto

"Naruto, masuklah ke dalam tenda" Ucap Sasuke saat ia sudah di dekat Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri merasa bingung dengan perintah Sasuke. Maka dari itu Naruto bertanya "ada apa?"

"Masuk saja" Sasuke langsung mengambil alih kegiatan Naruto tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Karena Naruto masih terdiam, Sasuke mengingatkannya kembali untuk segera cepat masuk dalam tenda. Nadanya terdengar seperti sebuah bentakan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun akhirnya memutuskan masuk dalam tenda tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia?' Gerutunya dalam hati dengan kesal.

Dan saat Naruto tiba dalam tenda, ia harus melihat sebuah suguhan yang membuatnya terkejut. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Langsung ia segera berlari kembali menemui Sasuke.

"Teme, siapa gadis itu hah?"

Dengan wajah masih dalam keterkejutan ia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Obati dia!"

Naruto melongo mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya. Ia mulai berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Jangan-jangan kau menganiaya-nya lalu memperkosanya. Katakan itu tidak benar, Teme" Naruto membentak Sasuke. Dan seketika membuat Sasuke kesal. Muncul seperempat siku-siku di dahi Sasuke "Kuso, apa yang sudah kau katakan huh? Tarik kembali kata-katamu atau kau mati di tanganku" Sasuke mulai menarik katana miliknya yang terletak di punggungnya.

Sedangkan Naruto mulai panik "B-baik aku tarik kembali kata-kataku" Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak mau mati muda, masih banyak yang ingin di Lakukannya di dunia ini

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengeluarkan katana miliknya dan ia mendorong kembali katana-nya kembali kesarung katana tersebut.

'Aura Sasuke begitu menyeramkan' batin Naruto takut. Wajahnya pun masih pucat. Sasuke sudah membuatnya menelan ludah dengan sangat berat. Tapi ia lega setelah melihat raut wajah Sasuke kembali tenang. Tapi ia kembali mendapatkan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Wajah datar dari Sasuke membuat Naruto memutar mata bosan, tapi kilatan matanya yang membuat Naruto bergidik.

Dan tanpa babibu Naruto berlari masuk dalam tenda dengan cepat. Melihat itu Sasuke melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya membakar ikan.

Di dalam tenda, Naruto terlihat bimbang. Ia takut menyentuh gadis itu. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Maka ia putuskan untuk bertanya saja pada Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Naruto merasa gadis ini adalah tanggung jawab Sasuke karena ia yang membawa gadis itu kesini , maka dari itu jika ia ingin melakukan sesuatu lebih jauh lagi, ia harus meminta izin pada Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Naruto memanggil Sasuke untuk ikut masuk dalam tenda. Sasuke pun menyanggupinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Ucap Sasuke melihat Naruto yang terlihat bingung. Sasuke kemudian mengarahkan penglihatannya ke arah gadis yang memiliki surai senada dengan bunga sakura.

"Apa aku boleh melepas bajunya, untuk membersihkan lukanya? Emm kau tau sendiri kan, bajunya begitu kotor dan sobek di beberapa bagian" wajahnya memerah saat mengatakannya. Memang sobekan pakaian gadis itu jelas memperlihatkan kulit putih halusnya.

Sasuke masih mengamati keadaan tubuh gadis itu. Ia menghela napas dengan kasar.

"Aku saja yang melepasnya" dengan wajah datar Sasuke mengatakannya. "Ambilah air yang cukup di sungai!" perintah Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Naruto pun segera melakukan apa yang di perintah Sasuke untuknya.

Saat menunggu Naruto mengambil air, ia duduk di samping gadis itu dan menatap lekat wajah gadis itu. Begitu polos dan cantik. Itulah pemikiran Sasuke untuk gadis itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan tangannya untuk menyibak rambut gadis itu yang menutupi matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dengan membawa air di dalam botol minumannya. Tapi sepertinya masih kurang.

Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk melihat ke arah lain selagi Sasuke mulai melepas pakaian Sakura. "Ambilkan satu pakaian milikku di tas" Naruto memberikan apa yang di minta Sasuke. Dan ia memberikannya tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang. Dimana Sasuke sedang membantu Sakura. Dan saat Sasuke mulai menyentuh pakaian Sakura, jujur tangannya sedikit gemetar. Tapi ia terus melanjutkannya. Ia akan lebih senang jika mendapat misi untuk membunuh dari pada harus mengganti pakaian seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya.

Naruto juga tengah sibuk menumbuk beberapa obat tradisional yang terbuat dari tanaman obaT. Beberapa waktu sebelumnya ia mendapatkannya di sekitar sana.

Setelah selesai ia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke untuk di baluri pada luka yang ada di tubuh Sakura.

Dan sepertinya mereka harus tinggal untuk beberapa hari lagi di dalam hutan.

.

.

.

.

"Enngghh" eluhan Sakura saat ia membuka matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan sulit di gerakkan. Serta rasa yang begitu nyeri di tubuhnya. Pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah dinding yang terbuat dari kain, tapi kain itu sepertinya anti air. Tidak lama kemudian ia tahu ia di dalam sebuah tenda. Tapi tenda siapa? Satu lagi yang ia tahu, dari balik langit-langit tenda ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang terang. Itu adalah cahaya matahari. "Apa ini sudah siang?" Gumamnya pelan.

Sakura berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Jangan bergerak" Sakura terkejut mendapati seorang lelaki disana. Lelaki itu mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia fikir mungkin lelaki itulah yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Ia ingat,ia jatuh dalam jurang malam itu, pada saat hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

"K-kau siapa?" Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Jawabnya dengan memperhatikan kondisi luka Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke membantu Sakura kembali berbaring.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura" Jeda sejenak "apa kau yang sudah menolongku?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Jujur ia takut dengan lelaki yang tidak di kenalnya itu. Ia belum pernah melihatnya.

"Hn" Sasuke masih memperhatikannya. Ia kemudian menyentuh dahi Sakura. "demamu sudah turun" perhatian kecil Sasuke seketika membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

Sesaat Sakura terdiam, ia memperperhatikan keadaan di dalam tenda. Ada tas kecil yang terbuat dari kain yang anti air dan dua botol minuman. Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa ada dua? Berarti lelaki itu tidak hanya seorang diri disini. Ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Pakaiannya berubah, ia merasa pakaian yang di kenakannya saat ini tidak seperti pakaiannya sebelumnya. Ini lebih besar dan seperti pakaian lelaki. Mata Sakura membulat. Ia meremas dengan kencang pakaian di dadanya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin jika lelaki di depannya sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Sedikit bersyukur, karena pakaian dalamnya masih ada pada tempatnya.

Sasuke juga menyadari reaksi Sakura saat ini. Sepertinya ia paham dengan kondisi Sakura. Maka ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sebisanya ia tidak melihat ke arah Sakura. Ia malu tapi berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Aku yang mengganti pakaianmu. Dan yang kau kenakan saat ini adalah milikku" wajah Sasuke merona tipis. Ia merasakan sesuatu di dadanya. Ada gemuruh pada degub jantungnya. "Kau tahu kau sangat basah. Kotor dan pakaianmu robek dimana-mana. Maka aku putuskan untuk menggantinya" ucapnya panjang lebar. Dan tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal erat. Ia masih tidak ingin melihat wajah Sakura. Ia belum siap melihatnya.

Sakura terkesiap, dan ia masih panik. Ketakutan sudah menjalar ke benaknya, rasa takut yang luar biasa "kau tidak menyentuhku kan?" Tanyanya pelan dengan air muka yang ketakutan. Tapi Sasuke mendengar ada getaran disana. Ia tahu situasi ini pasti sulit untuk mereka hadapi.

Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon. Tangannya semakin kencang mengepal. Dan ada sebuah rangsangan aneh yang tiba-tiba merambat ke tangannya. Tangan yang sudah di gunakannya untuk menyentuh Sakura, tapi bukan untuk sesuatu yang jahat. Namun untuk suatu kebaikan.

Sakura memperhatikan kembali keadaan tubuhnya, terutama pada luka-lukanya. Tercium bau tanaman obat dan bekas warna daun. Ia tahu apa artinya itu. "Tapi kau tidak mengambil kesempatan kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan Sasuke. Tapi ia juga takut jika apa yang di fikirkannya ternyata benar.

"Tidak" ada jeda setelahnya "tapi ketidaksengajaan itu bukan seperti untuk mengambil kesempatan darimu. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu" Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. Saat itu juga Sakura juga melihat Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu. Tidak ada kata-kata, namun seolah-olah mata mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menghela napas "kau mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain jika berada di posisimu saat ini" Kata-kata ini menyadarkan Sakura. Bahwa yang di katakan Sasuke benar. Ia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah Sasuke lakukan untuknya pada orang lain.

Sakura merasa lega setelah melihat mata Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat ada kejujuran disana, meski ekspresinya sekalipun sulit untuk terbaca baginya.

"Sasuke, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" mereka tersentak. Sepertinya mereka lupa jika ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua. Naruto masuk dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Dia Naruto, yang sudah membuat ramuan obat untukmu" Ucap Sasuke. Naruto melihat Sakura dengan tersenyum tulus. Bukan sebuah cengiran khas miliknya.

"Terima kasih, namaku Haruno Sakura dan kau bisa memanggilku cukup dengan Sakura" Sakura pun ikut tersenyum. Ia bersyukur bertemu dengan orang baik seperti mereka berdua yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

.

.

.

Malam ini, merupakan malam panjang mereka. Seharusnya mereka berdua sudah melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka, tapi mereka sepakat menundanya untuk beberapa hari. Menunggu sampai Sakura sanggup berjalan. Tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Setidaknya mereka harus memastikan sampai keadaan Sakura baik-baik saja, baru mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sasuke menjenguk Sakura di dalam tenda. "Kau tidurlah, kami akan tidur di luar" Saat Sasuke berjongkok hendak mengambil botol minumannya, Sakura melihat pedang yang berada di punggung Sasuke.

"kau membawa pedang" pernyataan ini keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Sontak membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "untuk berjaga-jaga" saat Sasuke hendak keluar, langkahnya terhenti karena suara Sakura "maaf membuat kalian repot, aku pasti akan membalasnya" Sasuke terdiam tapi hanya sesaat.

"tidurlah" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke benar-benar keluar meninggalkan tenda dan menghampiri Naruto.

Untung saja malam ini tidak turun hujan seperti malam kemarin. Jika hujan mungkin mereka akan tidur bertiga dalam satu tenda. Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka bertiga tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon. Pedangnya juga sudah beralih ke tangannya. Ia memilih memegangnya dari pada meletakannya di sembarang tempat. Itu akan melindunginya dari serangan binatang buas bila ada yang mendekat. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur tidak jauh darinya. Sama seperti dirinya, Naruto juga menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon.

Sasuke melihat tendanya yang terletak beberapa meter darinya. Ia kembali teringat dengan sosok Sakura. Jika di fikirkan, ia sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah mau menolong orang lain. Saat ia melihat seorang gadis di rampok pun, ia hanya diam saja melihatnya. Ia adalah lelaki cuek dengan lingkungannya. Tapi entah kenapa berbeda sekali dengan Sakura. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, ia merasa kasihan tapi berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Namun kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak tenang jika ia tidak menolongnya. Dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia begitu peduli pada orang lain, terutama pada seorang gadis. Ia bahkan tidak rela jika Naruto menyentuhnya, maka dari itu ia sendiri yang ingin mengganti pakaian Sakura dengan pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura bangun lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan dari hari kemarin. Rasa sakitnya juga sudah sedikit berkurang. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda. Ingin tahu dengan keadaan di luar. Tapi saat di luar, ia tidak melihat siapapun disana. Tidak Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Jadi dimana mereka? Apa mereka meninggalkannya? Tapi tendanya bagaimana? Mereka pasti membutuhkannya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan dari mereka berdua. Mereka pasti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hei kau sudah bangun?" Suara Naruto mengagetkannya. Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana lukamu. Kau sudah baikan?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Aku sudah baikan. Seperti yang kau lihat" Sakura menjawabnya dengan antusias dan itu membuat Naruto terkekeh.

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Pakaian Sasuke yang di pakai Sakura membuat tubuh gadis itu tenggelam. Tubuh mungilnya tertutup sempurna dengan pakaian Sasuke. Dan juga terlihat imut di matanya.

Sakura tak melihat Sasuke bersamanya. Ingin bertanya tapi ia menahannya.

"Apa kau tahu, aku begitu terkejut melihat ada seorang gadis di tendaku kemarin" Naruto masih tertawa seraya mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Aku tidak menyangkah kalau Teme mau menolong orang. Dia bahkan orang yang terlalu tidak mau tahu dengan orang lain" lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Naruto. "Teme?"

Naruto tertawa renyah "itu panggilanku untuk sasuke, orang yang sudah menolongmu"

Naruto mendudukkan pantatnya di atas tanah yang tidak kotor seraya menepuknya, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk duduk disana. Setelah Sakura duduk di sampingnya, Naruto menjelaskan "kau orang pertama yang beruntung dengan kebaikan Teme. Kau sangat beruntung." Ucap Naruto dengan menatap lekat wajah Sakura.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan segala ucapan Naruto. Tapi ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya. "Apapun itu, aku berterima kasih pada kalian"

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum "berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke. Dia yang menyelamatkanmu"

"Dia kembali" Sakura melihat apa yang Naruto lihat.

Sasuke terlihat berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa beberapa buah di tangannya. Buah yang tumbuh secara liar, namun setidaknya masih bisa di makan.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat melihat Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Dari jauh tadi, Sasuke sempat melihat mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perasaanya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. 'Sejak kapan mereka akrab?'

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk bertiga.

"Jadi sebenarnya kalian siapa?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kami seorang Shinobi" jawab Sasuke.

"Shinobi? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan polos. Dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Emm.. ya begitulah" Tawa garing meluncur behitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Mau menjelaskannya tapi takut akan membuat takut Sakura.

"Jadi setelah ini, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura lagi seraya menatap dua laki-laki itu bergantian.

"Pulang" Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat satu-satunya gadis yang ada disana.

"Pulang?" ia mengernyit "Memangnya kalian darimana dan mau pulang kemana?" rentetan pertanyaan dari Sakura membuat Sasuke mendengus. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Sakura-chan banyak bertanya ya. Hehe" cengiran khas Naruto membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak enak.

"Ah maaf" ia menunduk dengan meremas tangannya.

Menghela napas akhirnya Sasuke menjawab "Kami akan pulang ke Konoha" Jawabnya dengan melirik keberadaan Sakura "Sebenarnya kami merupakan Ninja dari Konoha. Kau tahu kan Ninja itu apa!" dengusan keluar begitu saja,entah kenapa ia pikir Sakura tidak mengerti Ninja itu apa. Ia terlihat sangat polos.

"Eh, Ninja?" ia terkejut tentu saja. Selama ini ia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Ninja manapun. Tapi ia tahu Ninja itu apa. Ia pernah mendengarnya dari orang-orang yang sering membicarakannya di desanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau meremehkanku" Serunya. Sakura merasa kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ck apaan dia itu.

"Hn" Mengabaikannya, Sasuke berdiri. "Bereskan tendanya, Kita pulang sekarang"

"Pulang sekarang? Ah baiklah kalau begitu?" Naruto pun bergegas melipat tenda mereka dan meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri mematung sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, ia tak lekas masuk ke dalam rumah. Karena jika ia masuk, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Padahal kondisi tubuhnya terbilang masih begitu letih.

"Tadaima" Sakura melangkah masuk tapi tidak ada siapapun. Sedikit legah, karena begitu waktu penyiksaanya bisa tertunda. Tapi sayang sekali, tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara decitan pintu terbuka. Menghela napas, Sakura sudah pasrah dengan semuanya.

Dan saat ia berbalik, matanya beradu dengan mata Yura. Yura menyeringai, seolah mendapat tangkapan mangsanya. Perlahan Yura mendekat. Kepala Sakura tertunduk tidak berani menatap sang Ibu. Dan..

PLAK

Tangan kanan Yura mendarat di pipi kiri Sakura dengan keras. Begitu panas dan membekas sekaligus perih.

"Darimana saja kau sayang? Hah! Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai tak pulang?" Kata-kata itu begitu pedas dan tajam. Yura menarik rambut Sakura yang tersanggul hingga membuatnya tergerai. Konde yang terselip di rambutnya sampai terjatuh. Yura melihat pakaian Sakura "Dan apa ini? Pakaian siapa ini?" Yura menarik pakaian Sakura hingga hampir terlepas "Jadi kau menjual tubuhmu?" Mata itu begitu tajam. Tapi tunggu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Matanya berubah berbinar dan ia tersenyum cerah "berapa banyak uang yang kau peroleh? Ayo katakan padaku. Mana! Ayo berikan padaku sekarang!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takut.

"Aku tidak menjual tubuhku, Yura-sama. Aku jatuh ke jurang lalu.."

"Jadi kau tak membawa apapun, Heh? Pergilah dan cari uang yang banyak" Yura menyeret Sakura sampai keluar rumah. "Jangan pulang tanpa membawa apapun" Sakura mengangguk pasrah. Ia merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang sudah cukup berantakan. Dan ia pun pergi.

Di sebuah gang sempit yang sepi sakura terduduk menangis sesenggukan. Ia bertanya dalam hati, kenapa Ibu tirinya begitu membencinya? Apa salahnya hingga Ibunya setega itu menyakitinya?

"Tou-san, Saku rindu Tou-san hiks" ia meremas pakaian didadanya dengan kencang "Saku sudah tidak kuat lagi disini. Saku ingin pergi" Ia berusaha kuat untuk menahan tangisnya walaupun berakhir sia-sia. Air mata itu tak dapat berhenti begitu saja mengalir dari emerald-nya.

Teringat akan dua pria yang menolongnya malam itu. Ia sudah bertekad dengan niatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya.

Ia akan kesana. Ketempat tinggal penyelamat jiwanya.

Konoha.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Sakura berjalan ke tengah Desa, berfikir bagaimanakah caranya agar bisa sampai di Konoha?

"Ah Sakura-chan!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba hingga membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Paman Taro!" melihat Pria parubaya tersebut membuat Sakura mengernyit "paman mau pergi dari desa, Sakura-chan"

"Pergi?"

"Benar. Kami akan pergi" Bukan pria parubaya yang bernama Taro yang menjawabnya, melainkan Sang istri dari pria tersebut.

"Bibik Mei? Memang pergi kemana?"

"Kami mau pindah, Sayang. Kedesa yang lebih baik dari sini. Kau tahu kan, Desa ini seperti apa? Kami ingin hidup kami berubah lebih baik lagi. Maka dari itu kami pergi.

Setelah memindahkan semua barang ke kereta, Pasangan suami istri tersebut segera menaiki kereta mereka.

'Kebetulan sekali' pikirnya "Paman, bibi! Apa Saku boleh ikut? Maksud Saku, Saku ingin menumpang. Boleh?" Pintanya dengan memelas. Sedangkan

Pasangan suami istri tersebut terkejut dan bingung.

"Sakura-chan serius? Memangnya Sakura-chan mau kemana?"

"Ke konoha"

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga di Konoha. Ah.. aku merindukan ramen paman Teuchi"

"Aku akan menemui Hokage untuk menyerahkan laporan misi kita" Naruto menoleh menatap Sahabatnya terkejut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau kesana sendirian?"

"Hn" Sasuke segera saja meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat punggung sahabatnya semakin menjauh pun merasa bingung dengan sikap anehnya Sasuke.

"Kenapa dengan si Teme itu?" Mengendikkan bahu, ia bergerak menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Sasuke pergi.

••

Tanpa terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah tujuh hari telah terlewati semenjak ia menjalankan misinya yang membuatnya terjebak didalam hutan beberapa hari karena seorang gadis. Dan mengenai soal gadis itu, gadis berambut merah muda yang entah kenapa selalu saja berhasil mengusik konsentrasinya. Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya. Entah apa itu, tapi ia tidak menyukai perasaan aneh yang mampu membuatnya kesal tersebut. Ia sadar, ia selalu teringat bagaimana atensi gadis itu yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Semenjak perpisahan mereka waktu itu, ia yakin dirinya masilah baik-baik saja. Dan dengan langkah yang ringan ia bisa meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri di perbatasan desa gadis itu. Tapi setelah sehari, dua hari, bahkan sampai saat ini entah kenapa semakin menyesakkan dan ada secuil rasa menyesal menghinggapinya karena pergi dari sisi gadis emerald yang di tolongnya. Seolah-olah ia ingin melihat gadis itu lagi. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya dan memastikan bahwa ia dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Berdecak kesal, ia bangkit dari ranjang tempat tidurnya karena mendengar suara gedoran pintu appartemen miliknya yang cukup keras. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Dan hanya satu orang yang berani berbuat keributan dirumahnya itu. Naruto. Siapa lagi!.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe!" Nada itu tidak terdengar keras namun ada penekanan disana. Rasa kesal jelas terlihat dari suaranya.

"Sasuke! Kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" Air muka Naruto terlihat panik dan berkeringat. Sasuke tahu, Naruto menemuinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hn?"

"Ikut aku menemui Hokage sekarang. Ini mendesak dattebayo!" Naruto sudah akan menarik tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke berhasil mengjindar saat Naruto hendak menyentuhnya.

"Apa maksdumu Dobe? Bicara dengan jelas!"

"Kau bisa tidak sih, tidak banyak tanya. Ikut saja sekarang"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskannya, enyahlah dari sini" Dan pintu pun tertutup rapat.

"Dasar Teme, ada seorang gadis yang memcarimu. Woi" Teriaknya, tak peduli jika akan membuat si pemilk rumah akan semakin marah terhadapnya.

Dan pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah datar yang sedingin es.

Dan matanya seketika membulat saat ia dengan jelas menangkap pergerakkan bibir dari rivalnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Selidiki siapa gadis itu! Dia orang asing disini"

"Sepertinya sedikit sulit Nona Tsunade. Saat para Anbu menemukannya di pintu masuk Konoha, kondisi gadis itu dalam tidak sadarkan diri"

"Kau sudah memeriksanya, Shizune?"

Suzune mengangguk "Ia baik-baik saja, walaupun sedikit ada luka ditubuhnya. Selebihnya mungkin dia kelelahan sampai membuatnya pingsan"

Tsunade mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana untuk melihatnya" Ia hampir akan berdiri jika saja ia tidak teringat tentang igauan gadis itu "Kau sudah panggil bocah Uchiha itu"

"Sudah Nona Tsunade. Naruto yang memanggilnya"

Brak

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan cepat dan muncu lah Uchiha Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Dimana dia?" Dengan langkah tegas, ia berjalan menghampiri Hokage ke enam tersebut.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya, Uchiha? Siapa dia?"

Sasuke terdiam, dan Tsunade menatap tajam si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Katakan bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ck, bisakah kau bersikap sopan padaku hei bocah!" menghela napas, Hokage ini bergerak menuju pintu keluar. Saat ia melawati Sasuke, ia berkata "Ikutlah, jika kau ingin tahu keadaannya"

••

Sakura terbaring dengan mata terpejam di salah satu kamar inap yang ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia sampai di Konoha dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan. Bahkan ia terlihat sedikit kurus dibanding sebelumnya.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Tsunade yang diikuti Shizune, lalu kemudian si bungsu Uchiha terakhir.

"Sasuke mendekatlah dan pastikan jika kau benar mengenal gadis ini"

Sasuke mendekat dan ia tersentak begitu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa Sakura yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan lemah. Ia bisa melihat jika wajah Sakura begitu pucat. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada secuil perasaan yang berdenyut perih di dadanya. Ia tidak menyukai keadaan gadis yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya itu.

"Kita akan mengadakan rapat besok pagi, dan kita akan putuskan tindakan selanjutnya untuk gadis ini" Tsunade memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama "besok datanglah keruanganku, Sasuke! Sekarang terserah kau mau melakukan apa. Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini dengannya" lanjutnya dengan menatap Sasuke yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Shizune ayo kita pergi"

••

Sakura terbaring dengan mata terpejam di salah satu kamar inap yang ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia sampai di Konoha dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan. Bahkan ia terlihat sedikit kurus dibanding sebelumnya.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Tsunade yang diikuti Shizune, lalu kemudian si bungsu Uchiha terakhir.

"Sasuke mendekatlah dan pastikan jika kau benar mengenal gadis ini"

Sasuke mendekat dan ia tersentak begitu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa Sakura yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan lemah. Ia bisa melihat jika wajah Sakura begitu pucat. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada secuil perasaan yang berdenyut perih di dadanya. Ia tidak menyukai keadaan gadis yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya itu.

"Kita akan mengadakan rapat besok pagi, dan kita akan putuskan tindakan selanjutnya untuk gadis ini" Tsunade memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama "besok datanglah keruanganku, Sasuke! Sekarang terserah kau mau melakukan apa. Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini dengannya" lanjutnya dengan menatap Sasuke yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Shizune ayo kita pergi"

Seperginya Tsunade dan Sizhune, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri sedari tadi. Ia masih dengan setia memandangi Sakura yang lemah di hadapannya. Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya, tapi ada satu hal yang tak bisa dibantah yaitu mata itu tak sedikitpun berpaling dari gadis musim semi tersebut.

••

"Kita semua tahu untuk apa kita disini" Tsunade memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke dengan seksama "Jadi, siapa nama gadis itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang hanya balas menatapnya dengan datar.

Naruto yang berdiri disebelah Sasuke kemudian berdehem pelan dan menggantikan Sasuke untuk menjawabnya.

"Namanya Sakura, Haruno Sakura" Tsunade beralih menatap Naruto "Sakura sebenarnya berasal dari Desa tani. Sebuah desa terpencil yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Suna dan Iwa" jelasnya sebelum ia mengerutkan dahinya " emm ya seperti itu kira-kira. Hehe" jawabnya dengan menggaruk dahinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu sampai Sakura sadar, Nona Tsunade?" sela Kakashi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari jendela yang terbuka "setidaknya kita harus mengetahui apa motifnya sampai ia bisa tiba di Konoha, Tidak mungkin tidak ada alasan ia bisa sampai disini begitu saja, bukan!" pernyataan Kakashi membuat Hokage ke enam tersebut menghela napas.

"Kau benar, Kakashi. Ba-"

Sebelum Tsunade menyelsaikan ucapannya, pintu terbuka dengan keras dari luar.

"Nona Tsunade, gadis itu sudah sadar" itu Sizhune yang tiba-tiba datang menggangu pembicaraan mereka.

Dan sebelum Tsunade bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berbailk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Dasar anak itu. Lebih baik kita menyusul anak itu ke rumah sakit sekarang"

••

Setelah tidak lama Sakura membuka matanya, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Shizune yang sedang mengganti infusnya.

Jika saja Sakura tidak mengerang, mungkin Shizune tidak akan tahu bahwa dirinya sudah sadar dari ketidaksadarannya.

Sontak, setelah melihat Sakura yang sudah membuka matanya, Shizune lengsung bergegas meninggalkan Rumah Sakit untuk menemui Tsunade dan memberitahukaanya tentang bagaimana keadaanya sekarang.

"Ini ada dimana?" gumamya pelan dengan mengamati ruangan yang ia tempati "apa ini Rumah Sakit?" dan saat ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka begitu saja dari luar.

Mata itu membulat setelah tahu siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya. Ada perasaan lega yang luar biasa karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah di temuinya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dengan lebar. Dan senyumannya seketika memudar saat mengetahui pria itu tidak datang seorang diri.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu yang juga sedang balas melihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura?"

"Baiklah, langsung ke intinya saja. Jadi sebenarnya kau siapa? Bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya pada kami!"

Pada akhirnya Sakura mengatakan semuanya. Apa tujuan dan alasan kenapa ia datang ke Konoha. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bercerita tentang ia yang melarikan diri dari rumah. Yang ia sampaikan hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Itu saja.

Ia juga bercerita tentang ia yang menumpang lalu berpisah dengan pasangan suami istri yang sudah memberikan ia tumpangan di perbatasan Konoha. Hingga karena begitu lelahnya, kemungkinan itulah yang membuatnya hingga pingsan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura pun, Sasuke tetap diam memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Sakura yang berubah-ubah saat ia bicara. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Sakura terhadap mereka semua. Tapi ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Apa keluargamu tidak mencarimu, Sakura-chan?" pertanyaan Shizune membuat tubuhmya menegang. Namun sesaat ia berusaha mengontrol air mukanya agar tetap terlihat tidak mencurigakan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan "Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ayah dan ibuku sudah lama meninggal" ia tertunduk sedih saat mengatakannya. Ia berkata jujur, karena memang kedua orang tua kandungnya sudah lama meninggal. Hanya saja ia sedikit berbohong tentang adanya Ibu tirinya.

"Biarkan ia tinggal di Konoha" Kata Sasuke menatap Tsunade dengan tenang. Sontak perkataanya membuat semua yang ada disana langsung menoleh kepadanya.

Terutama Sakura, ia terkejut namun ada perasaan bahagia ketika ia mendengarnya. Bukankah, itu berarti Sasuke mau menerima kehadirannya. Ia hanya terdiam seraya menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Lalu Shizune menyela "lalu dimana ia akan tinggal? Pemulihan desa Konoha masih berjalan 60%"

"Ia bisa tinggal di Mansion Uchiha bersamaku. Bukankah Mansion Uchiha sudah 100% selesai di perbaiki?" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Ia sedikit mengernyit setelah mengatakan itu. Kenapa ia bisa begitu peduli terjadapnya?

"Kau pikir semudah itu?" Tsunade menatap Sasuke dengan kesal karena bicara seenaknya. Lalu ia berubah menyeringai "Nikahi dulu dia baru kalian boleh tinggal bersama" setelah berkata seperti itu. Tsunade berlalu pergi dan disusul kemudian dengan Shizune meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terdiam bagaikan patung.

"Hiks.." Sakura seketika menangis saat mendengar Tsunade mengatakan semua itu. Tentu saja ia merasa menjadi beban untuk Sasuke. Apalagi dengan pernikahan, yang menurutnya tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke bersedia menikahinya, sedangkan mereka hanya saling mengenal dalam beberapa hari saja. Itupun waktu yang sangat singkat. Bagaimana ia bisa menjalankan sebuah ikatan seperti suami istri dengan pria, yang dikenalnya baru beberapa hari.

Sasuke menoleh setelah mendengar suara isak tangis dari Sakura. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya. Serta, ia merasakan bahwa ia tidak suka melihat Sakura menangis. Dalam hatinya, ia tidak bisa menampik satu kenyataan itu. Ia benci air mata yang menganak di kelopak mata Sakura.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

Merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dan ia terkejut dengan pergerakan Sasuke terhadapnya. Ia melihat tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat kearahnya.

Awalnya ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya.

Tapi ternyata..

Sasuke mengetuk pelan dahinya dengan kedua jarinya.

Ia tidak peduli jika kuku pria itu sedikit menganggu kulit dahinya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah perasaan aneh yang merambat ke hatinya. Perasaan hangat yang mampu membuat wajahnya memerah serta degub jantungnya yang berirama tidak normal.

Dan ia yakin ia melihat senyum tipis pria itu. Walau cuma sesaat, tapi ia yakin Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya.

••

Pintu terbuka. Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku akan menunjukan kamarmu. Ikut aku!"

Sakura mengangguk, ia dengan setia mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya. Jujur, ia begitu terpukai denga besarnya rumah Sasuke. Tertata rapi dan ternyata cukup luas. Ini bahkan mungkin lima kali dari rumahnya, atau bahkan bisa lebih.

Kesan pertama kali saat ia memasuki kamar yang diberikan Sasuke adalah ia begitu takjub. Kamar itu bahkan lebih luas dari kamarnya sebelumnya. Tentu saja, tempat tinggal Sasuke adalah sebuah Mansion yang berbeda dari rumah kebanyakan pada umumnya. Disana ada sebuah jendela yang langsung menghadap pada kolam ikan.

Pemandangan itu tanpa sadar membuat Sakura berlari kecil menuju balkon demi bisa melihat pemandangan itu tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

Sasuke melihatnya, ia sebelumnya juga sepertinya belum menyadari jika pakaian Sakura semenjak mereka berpisah ternyata belum berubah. Ada sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya, kenapa ia tidak menggantinya dengan pakaiannya sendiri?

Memperhatikan kembali punggung Sakura, ia Jelas melihat lambang Uchiwa di punggung gadis itu.

Menyadari itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat dada Sasuke berdesir. Sesuatu yang asing, namun ia tak bisa menyangkal jika ia menyukai perasaan asing tersebut. Ia menyukai lambang Uchiwa tersebut melekat di punggung gadis itu. Seketika ia teringat akan perkataan Tsunade padanya tentang menikahi Sakura. Ia memang belum pasti mengenal dengan baik bagaimana tentang Sakura, tapi ia merasa tidak keberatan jika Sakura harus menyandang nama marga Uchiha dibelakangnya. Bukankah dari dulu keinginan terbesarnya adalah membangkitkan klan Uchiha kembali? Bukankah itu artinya ia harus memperistri seorang gadis? Sakura, untuk saat ini hanya gadis itulah yang sudah terlalu dalam memasuki kehidupannya. Bahkan dalam pikirannya.

"Sakura"

Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan intens.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Menikahlah denganku!"

••

Hari-hari berikutnya, terasa lebih menyenangkan untuk Sakura. Karena tinggal bersama dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, memberikan sebuah pengalaman baru untuknya. Melayani juga memenuhi setiap kebutuhan Sasuke sudah menjadi aktifitas rutinnya. Di mulai setiap pagi ia akan membuatkan sarapan, setelah itu ia akan mengantar kepergian lelaki itu hingga depan pintu rumah. Lalu menunggu dan menyamput saat Sasuke pulang dari misinya. Ia bahagia. Rasanya ia sudah menjadi seorang istri bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Teringat akan lamaran Sasuke sebelumnya, tanpa sadar membuat wajahnya merona. Ia belum memberikan jawabannya, karena saat itu semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya sangat terkejut. Menurutnya, Sasuke adalah pria yang sangat tampan. Sebelumnya ia sempat mengira kemungkinan saja jika Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik yang terasa pas jika disandingkan dengannya. Tapi teringat kembali tentang ucapan Naruto padanya jika Sasuke belum pernah berdekatan denga gadis manapun. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia tersenyum lebar mengetahui semua itu. Ia senang, karena ia menjadi yang pertama sekaligus satu-satunya untuk Sasuke. Ia akan segera memberikan jawaban untuknya saat ia pulang dari misi nanti. Ia sudah yakin akan jawabannya nanti.

Tapi sudah dua minggu ini Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Di karenakan Sasuke mendapat sebuah misi solo dari Hokage ke lima, dan entah misi apa itu. Selama dua minggu Itupun, Sakura harus menahan kerinduannya pada Sasuke. Ah, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi sangat merindukannya. Ia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya berharap, semoga Sasuke bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Siang ini, Sakura sudah sangat merasa bosan karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Semua pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Lalu ia harus apalagi untuk membunuh rasa bosannya?

Saat ini ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya seraya menatap langit yang terlihat sangat cerah. Ah jalan-jalan pasti menyenangkan, pikirnya. Tidak ada salahnya kan, dengan begitu ia akan semakin mengenal tentang Konoha. Bagaimana tentang penduduknya, dan kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh semua warga disini.

Dan mengenai penampilan sakura sekarang, ia sudah memakai pakaiannya sendiri. Tentu saja Sasuke yang membelikannya. Coba lihat apa yang di kenakannya! Berbeda kebanyakan remaja lainnya. Jika lainnya memakai pakaian seperti dress atau kaos dan mungkin bawahan seperti celana, berbeda dengan Sakura. Yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah sebuah yukata sederhana. Ia yang memintanya sendiri pada Sasuke. Katanya ia tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian modern. Karena sebelumnya, ia terbiasa memakai pakaian tradisional di desanya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tahu harus kemana, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja menuju ketempat yang banyak orang.

"Sakura-chan" Sapa seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanya. Oh dia Shizune dan seorang gadis berambut blonde yang berdiri disamping Shizune.

"Kau melamun Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau akan menabrak orang nanti!" katanya dengan terkekeh. Sedangkan sakura sudah merasa malu dan menyengir.

"Anda mau kemana Shizune-san?"

"Ah, aku sebenarnya mau ke Rumah Sakit. Kamit baru saja dari kantor Hokage, Sakura-chan" Shizune melihat Sakura yang menatap gadis disampingnya "Perkenalkan dia Ino, Sakura-chan. Dia adalah ninja medis yng berkerja di Ruma Sakit" mengerti akan arti tatapan Sakura tadi, ia segera memperkenalkan siapa gadis blonde tersebut pada Sakura.

"Kau Sakura ya, aku yamanaka Ino, salam kenal" ia menjabat tangan Sakura "aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari Shizune senpai" katanya dengan tersenyum lembut. Ino melanjutkan berbicara saat melihat Sakura balas tersenyum padanya " Wah bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke-kun, Sakura? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Sakura terdiam, ia merasa jika Ino memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Sasuke. Mengetahui itu, ada sedikit rasa cemburu dihatinya. Tapi ia tutupi perasaanya dengan senyum yang di paksanya.

"Kau banyak tanya Ino" Shizune berdecak pada ino sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau mau kemana, Sakura-chan?" Shizune bertanya. Ino reflek kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku tidak punya tujuan mau kemana, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Aku bosan dirumah sendirian, Shizune-san"

"Oh" Ino yang bersuara "bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami ke arumah Sakit, Sakura. Mungkin kau bisa membantu kami disana. Hehe. Boleh kan, Shizune senpai?"

"Ah, idemu bagus Ino. Tentu kau bisa ikut kami Sakura-chan. Kalau kau mau tentu saja

Sakura tersenyum lebar "Tentu aku ingin ikut. Mungkin aku bisa berkerja disana. Apa bisa jika aku ingin berkerja di rumah sakit?" tentang berkerja, itu sebuah gagasan yang cukup bagus untuknya. Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu merepotkan Sasuke nanti. Ia ingin membantu, dan meringankan bebannya. Lumayan juga agar ia tidak mati kebosanan dirumah karena tidak ada kegiatan yang menyenangkan untuknya.

"Boleh saja, nanti akan aku mintakan izin pada Nona Tsunade untukmu"

Mendengar itu, semakin membuat Sakura teraenyum cerah. Ia tidak sabar menunggu hari itu. Pikirnya pasti keren, kalaunia bisa menjadi seperti Ino atau Shizune yang notabennya adalah seorang ninja medis. Tapi ia menjadi sedikit ragu, apa ia bisa menjadi ninja medis seperti mereka? Apa tidak terlambat jika ia ingin belajar sekarang?

.

.

.

••kimi no iru machi••

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang saat ia pulang dari misinya. Namun sedari beberapa menit yang lalu, ia hanya terdiam berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ini berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya ketika ia pulang, ia akan disambut dengan heningnya suasana rumahnya. Namun ceritanya akan lain sekarang. Karena didalam rumahnya saat ini, ada penghuni lain selain dirinya. Ada Sakura yang sedang menunggunya, menunggu kepulangannya. Memikirkan Sakura yang sudah menunggu kepulangannya, ada suatu perasaan yang menghangatkan dadanya. Tepat di hatinya. Inilah alasan kenapa ia ingin mempercepat menyelesaikan misinya, karena ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya dirumahnya. Seseorang yang sudah sebulan ini mengisi kekosongannya. Kekosongan rumahnya maupun kekosongan hatinya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Kali ini akan ada yang menyambut ucapan salam saat ia mengatakan 'tadaima'. Dan akan ada suara cantik yang menjawab 'okaeri' padanya. Rasanya mendebarkan ketika memikirkannya. Namun meskipun begitu, ia menyukai perasaan itu. Ah, ia merindukan Sakura. Jelas, inilah alasan utama kenpa ia dengan cepat menyelesaikan urusan laporan misi yang sudah diserahkannya pada Tsunade tadi. Ia ingin segera melihat wajah manis Sakura.

"Tadaima" ucapnya saat ia memasuki rumahnya, dengan harap Sakura segera membalasnya dengan..

"Ah.. okaeri Sasuke-kun" itulah jawaban yang di nantikannya.

Dengan langkah tergesa Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Ia berhenti dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum malu. Ia merona tipis.

"Sasuke-kun-" Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke yang begitu membuatnya terpanah "aku akan menjawab permintaanmu waktu itu" jeda sejenak. Jantungnya berdegub tak karuan. Wajahnya juga terasa semakin memanas. Ia menunduk "aku mau menikah denganmu, Sasuke-kun" ucapnya pelan. Ia yakin Sasuke juga pasti bisa mendengarnya. Ia menunggu reaksi yang akan Sasuke berikan untuknya. Kira-kira tanggapan apa yang akan ia terima dari pria yang sudah melamarnya itu.

Ia masih terdiam menunduk dengan menggigit bibir dalamnya, seraya meremas kedua jemari tangannya. Ia gugup karena Sasuke belum memberi respon apapun untuknya. Fikiran negatif mulai merambat ke kepalanya. Apa Sasuke berubah pikiran untuk mengajaknya menikah atau apa. Oh tidak. Itu jangan sampai terjadi. Ia mulai semakin gelisah dengan pemikiran gila tersebut.

Atensi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba kemudian membuatnya kembali terkejut.

Poke

Ia merasakan ada yang mengetuk dahinya.

Iya, Sasuke melakukannya lagi. Ini yang kedua kalinya untuknya.

Saat dirinya mendongak menatap Sasuke, tangan Sasuke pun belum beranjak dari kepalanya. Dan ia semakin merasakan apa itu yang namanya bahagia. Wajahnya memerah sempurna karena ditambah senyuman Sasuke untuknya yang terlihat semakin sempurna.

"Terima kasih, Sakura"

••THE END••


End file.
